


Moonlight

by purebloodponce (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purebloodponce
Summary: All his life, Harry had tried to abide by the rules. To do all the chores Aunt Petunia had for him. To at least try and get decent grades at school. To stay under the radar and not do anything that could get bad attention for the Dursleys. All it takes is one blonde boy and some underhand schemes fostered by jealousy to shatter the lie that Harry had built around himself.or,muggle AU in which Harry realizes his bisexuality after meeting a certain boy at church.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I originally posted this on my tumblr sideblog, but after deleting that blog, I'm working on transferring all my fics over to AO3. :)  
> Half of this is lowkey the story of my life that I stole from my journal. But I needed some sort of an outlet so I changed the names, added some dramatic narration, and posted it oops 
> 
> Song used is Oceans by Hillsong United

“Hi, I’m Astoria Greengrass! I don’t think we’ve met before.”  
Finally.  
_Finally!_  
Harry finally knew the name of the brown-haired, green-eyed girl that had taken his breath away several weeks ago.  
Everything about her intrigued Harry; she was fascinated with photography and studied film at a prestigious liberal arts college. She went on regular bicycling trips with her parents and older sister and had a knack for all things adventurous.  
“I’m Harry,” Harry grinned. 

Harry only saw her twice a week: every Wednesday night for youth group meetings and every Sunday morning for church.  
But Astoria made any day worth waiting for.

Today, like every other Sunday, Harry stepped out of the sanctuary and scanned the fellowship court, once again searching for Astoria. A grin conquered his face as he spotted her, but even before he took two steps forward, he froze. She was laughing at something someone had said, more specifically, she was laughing at something a platinum blonde headed boy had said. She was wearing a type of smile Harry had never seen on her face before; the same type of smile that spread across Harry’s face every time he saw _her_. Seeing this smile directed at _him_ made Harry’s heart falter a beat.

Pulling a smile back up on his face, Harry walked up to the group of people and asserted himself between Astoria and the blonde boy.  
“Oh, hey Harry! I don’t think you’ve met Draco yet,” she pointed towards the boy and smiled dazzlingly at him.

That was the day Harry started to hate perfect little Draco Malfoy. Apparently she liked him. A lot.

Next Wednesday, Harry entered the youth group room, smiling and greeting all the people he came across. At once, his eyes spotted Draco Malfoy and Blaise, and Harry made a beeline straight for them. Harry couldn’t help but wonder why Astoria liked him so much, so he was determined to find out. Surely, nothing was great about him?

But, he could never have been more wrong. **  
**

Draco’s passion for soccer and his secret sketchbook which he made Harry swear not to tell anyone about made Harry smile. His stories about his school orchestra and his commentary on his favorite movies made Harry laugh. And soon enough, Harry was so intoxicated by his voice that whenever Astoria interrupted him by poking him in the arm or calling his name from across the room, a deep feeling of irritation took hold of Harry’s heart.

“So, are you going to church camp?” Draco asked him one Wednesday.  
“Of course,” Harry grinned.  
“Nice! I wouldn’t be all alone now,” Draco’s smile took over his entire face.

Church camp arrived along with the September air, and soon enough Harry found himself tossing his weekend pack inside his cabin and trudging towards the trailer campsites.  
There were three types of people at his church: the hardcore ones that came ready with their tents and bug spray, the ones that preferred to bring along their family van and trailer home, and those that rather liked the idea of a cabin, a bed, and a shower.  
Draco’s family was the second kind.

After rescuing Draco from his mother’s grasp, Harry waited till they were a few feet away before he began to pry, “So, do you know why Astoria isn’t coming?” He tried his best to hide any traces of glee in his voice.  
“She’s coming tomorrow, I think. Her sister had some sort of competition today.”  
“Oh.”  
Silence.  
“Do you talk to her a lot?” Harry pushed again. Though he didn’t know why he did it; it wasn’t like he particularly liked Astoria anymore.  
“She likes me, I think.”  
“And you?” Harry held his breath.  
“I, er, I don’t know. She’s always been like a sister.”  
“Oh.”

Harry was almost glad that the dinner bell interrupted the awkward silence.  
Dinner passed. Worship time passed. And soon Harry once again found himself alone with Draco.

They walked and talked about everything. Draco’s voice echoed through the woods and it was music to Harry’s ears. In the dark, Draco’s pale skin lit up like a lamp and his grey eyes were like moons.  

Unknowingly, they had found their way to an abandoned gazebo, and decided to sit under it. Draco was going on and on about one of his past girlfriends, and Harry realized that he could listen to this boy talk forever.  
Five minutes passed.  
Ten minutes passed.  
And Harry found that he was sitting a bit closer to Draco than before. The moonlight hit Draco’s platinum hair and pale face in the prettiest way and Harry found himself slowly leaning forward, as if Draco’s voice was pulling him in. Draco loved talking, Harry realized. The more he trusted someone, the more he talked. But captivated in his own story, he didn’t notice as Harry’s eyes darted to his lips.  
Suddenly, Harry froze. He did not know this feeling and it scared him. His heart was beating wildly, not because of Draco, but because his own thoughts ignited fear like he had never known before. He ripped his eyes away from Draco and looked around, “We should get going, don’t you think?”

The next day, Astoria arrived, and Harry half-heartedly tried to convince himself that he liked her.  
It didn’t work. And the rest of church camp was a blur.

The next few weeks consisted of painfully tedious chores and the constant buzz of news channels Uncle Vernon liked to watch. News of some sort of “Pride Parade” was aired on almost every channel, much to the irritation of Aunt Petunia who would angrily turn off the TV, muttering curses under her breath. Harry spent the majority of his time on Astoria’s Facebook page, looking through her profile pictures and forcing himself to think that she looked stunning. When that didn’t work, Harry went over to Ron’s house to hang out with Ginny and also to try to convince himself that he liked her still, like he had a year ago.

But the less he saw Draco, the more he missed him. It wasn’t the type of missing that constantly ate away at a person until they couldn’t bare it anymore.  
It was the type of missing that struck when a person was unaware and minding their own business. Harry would be doing some ordinary chore and suddenly, sadness would drown him, wave by wave, and when he closed his eyes, the only image he saw was of Draco. It drove him mad.

He decided that avoiding Draco was not the greatest solution, so yet again, he resumed going to youth group every Wednesday and to church every Sunday. But months passed, and the way Draco scrunched up his nose when he laughed only grew frighteningly endearing.

Draco was both like the sun and the moon. He was like the sun because Harry had to look at him in small doses only, because too much exposure would no doubt blind and burn him. He was like the moon because everything about him was enchanting; he was impossible to look away from. Harry could already feel his heart preparing for self-destruction. **  
**

Spending time became Draco was exhausting. It was similar to the feeling one feels when he smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Harry did his best to not look at Draco for too long and to wipe every bit of longing from his eyes as best as he could.

Until it became impossible.

Once again, it was Wednesday night and Harry and Draco were helping their youth group advisers clean up. Worship music filled the background.

“Hey, you guys want to make a trash run, real quick?” **  
**

Harry groaned. There was nothing “quick” about a trash run here because the bins were all the way on the other side of the church.

Even after they stepped outside of the building, they could still hear the music.  
_You call me out upon the waters._

As Harry and Draco hauled a giant trash bag out, Draco casually mentioned, “I asked Astoria to attend our school's Winter Ball with me.”  
Harry froze.

_The great unknown, where feet may fail._

Ignoring the knot in his throat, Harry asked, “What did she say?”  
“She said yes.”  
“That’s great.”

_In oceans deep._

Harry tried to reply enthusiastically, but his voice sounded dead. It was always like this with Draco. Harry started out enthusiastic and happy. But as time went on, he ran out of things to distract him from his own feelings. He picked up his pace and did not utter another word until they were already on their way back.

_And keep my eyes above the waves._

The full moon reminded Harry of the night that had turned his entire life upside down. And he blamed Draco for everything.

“What is wrong with you?” Harry did not realise that these words were directed at him.  
“What?”  
“I asked,” Draco stopped walking and veered around to face him, “what is wrong with you?”

_When oceans rise._

That was when Harry lost all control.  
“You—!” 

Draco stared at him.  
“What?”

_“You_ are what’s wrong, why can you not understand, oh my God.”

Draco was taken aback, but not enough to render him speechless.  
“Is this about Astoria? Do you like her? Is that it? You’re unbelievable, Harry!”

Harry pressed a hand to his temple. He couldn’t even force the words out of his mouth, because he knew that tears would come with. Instead, he walked around Draco and continue walking.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s wrist, holding him in place.  
“Don’t ignore me! You haven’t been yourself for a month!”

“I haven’t been myself since I met you, Draco!”

“What is that supposed to even _mean_?”

“I used to be fucking straight!”

Dead silence.

Harry regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The night felt like it was attacking him and the cold air stabbed his heart over and over until he lost all feeling.  
It was true, though. Sure he was aware of the fact that he found many boys attractive. But he had never actually put thought and feeling behind that awareness until he met Draco.  
And on top of that, throughout his childhood, after overhearing his Aunt and Uncle’s endless homophobic remarks, he had forced himself to only like girls like Ginny. Like Astoria. **  
**

Harry looked anywhere but Draco; tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but he would rather die a thousand deaths before he let them fall.  
“Let go of me,” he shook his wrist free from Draco’s grip and walked away.

_My soul will rest in Your embrace._

“Wait!”

Harry kept walking.

“Harry, wait!”

This time, Draco took hold of the back of Harry’s sweatshirt and forced him to turn around.

_For I am yours._

Harry’s eyes must have looked emotionless, but Draco’s eyes were filled with enough emotion for the both of them. And before Harry could blink an eye, Draco had taken the sides of his face in both his hands and was kissing him with all the force in the world.

_And you are mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Please stick around to read my other fics, and send me feedback, always.


End file.
